A mobile WiMAX system has a MultiCast and BroadCast Service (MCBCS) standard that can provide a multicast/broadcast service to a plurality of Mobile Stations (MSs). The MCBCS is a service that multicasts or broadcasts content to all the MSs in a Multicast and Broadcast Service (MBS) zone providing a specific broadcast service. Due to the characteristics of the mobile WiMAX system, the MCBCS can provide not only a downlink unidirectional broadcast service but also a bidirectional connection through an uplink connection.
A conventional MCBCS of the mobile WiMAX system can multicast or broadcast content to all the terminals in an MBS zone providing a specific broadcast service, but does not provide any interface for an advertisement broadcast. Also, the conventional MCBCS can provide an MBS zone-based service, but cannot specify each content by mapping an MBS zone and each channel. It is therefore necessary to provide an interface that supports the Quality of Service (QoS) or paging of content allocated to each channel.